Likina
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/66/LocationRussia.png/250px-LocationRussia.png |- |'Capital' || City Of Pain |- |'Government' |Transitional |- |'Ruler' |Killersquid |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Religion' | http://images.cybernations.net/images/religion/Sikhism.JPG Sikhism |- |'Creation' | April 2, 2006 |- |'Area' | 131.891 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,079 Working Citizens 562 Soldiers |- |'National Animal' |Giant Squid |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $87.38 $68.16 |- | Resources • Connected | Gold & Silver Coal, Gems, Uranium, Iron, Marble, Spices, Wheat |- |'Alliance' |Empire Of Tamriel |- |''' Population Happiness''' |http://images.cybernations.net/images/lovetoo.gif population is in love with you. |} The Nation Of Likina The nation of Likina is a young nation, Though has grown rapidly over it's short life span. It is located in the northern area of Russia, near the water were the mysterious Killersquid once came from. The nation was first among the Empire Of Tamriel, and it is proud to be of that alliance. It also has a few other nations as friends who do not belong to the alliance, though they will remain unnamed. The nation worships the gods Gork, and Mork. Gork being the god of cunning brutality; and Mork being the god of brutal cunning (the subtle distinction being that one hits you when you're not looking at him, the other hits you hard when you are). Geography The Nation is a barren land full of rocky hills, and well more rocks. Though fortunately for the nation there is a large amount of Gold and Silver, which is traded off for supplies like food stuffs, and other materials the nation cannot make for it's self. The nation has two large mountains, both are the same height, and they are called 'Gork and Mork' in thought of the nations gods. These mountains are good for snow riding, but due to unexpected rocks and other hazards, this is called an 'extreme sport'. Events War With Kudos! *May 30, 2006, The nation of Likina was invaded by the nation of Kudos, they so far have given two grevious defeats onto the nation, though two cruise missiles were luanched in return. Only time can tell what will happen next. (may 30th 10:07pm) *May 31, there were four might battles, two in the nation of Likina, and two in the nation of Kudos. All four were military disasters for Killersquid. Though Likina did get some cruise missiles off. *June 1. After six defeats, the Likinan armed forces, re-armed and renforced(thanks to aid from allied nations) Have had their first victories! in a desisive flanking manover the likinian army was able to kill many enemy solders, and cause damage to the nation of Kudos itself. Also the nation of Kudos seeing the feirce Likinian counter attack, lead by the (in)famous Killersquid himself, has offerd an end to the war, Likina will discuss with it's allaince about further action. Also the people of Likina are gaining happyness due to the recent victories, But Anarchy still rules in most of the nation. Category:Nations * June second. The war seems to have turned completly in Likinas favor, but we will see how it goes untill the war expires. * June 6, For the past few days the battle is going back and forth, THough the Kudos army has been surrouned, and our numbered, though they are fighting heroicly! and many Likinian Lives have been lost trying to remove this small pocket of soldiers. Praise to the nation of Kudos for it's skilled warriors. *June 7, War has ended, now time to restore the nation to it's previous glory and beyond.